


closer

by kenmahinatas



Series: full bodied [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmahinatas/pseuds/kenmahinatas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rimming, that is all</p>
            </blockquote>





	closer

**Author's Note:**

> **title** : closer (1/1)  
>  **pairing** : kagakuro  
>  **rating** : m  
>  **warnings** : explicit sexual content, rimming, sin

If there was one way to describe it, it would be mind blowing, but that was mildly put because frankly, there were no truly appropriate words to describe what Kagami was doing to him. Kuroko gasped feebly, air catching in his throat and another wanton moan rattled his chest. He displayed what was probably a gargantuan amount of self control as he remained stock still under Kagami's enthusiastic onslaught. He dug his hands into their white sheets until his fingers ached and creaked as he clenched and unclenched tight fistfuls of their comforter. Kagami's tongue ran over and over, insistently, laving his twitching hole until it was wet with saliva and he bit back a sob - oh fuck _him_ , he wasn't going to last long at all.

Kagami only hummed as Kuroko tensed again, taking the time to spread Kuroko's legs farther apart, and ducked his head down to dip centimeter after agonizing centimeter of his tongue into Kuroko's hole. Almost involuntarily, Kuroko's hips twitched and shook and he keened into a mouthful of his favorite pillow as that hot (magma fucking _hot_ ) muscle slipped out and he desperately ground himself down on the bed sheets to find an ounce of reprieve. Kagami's tongue, that talented, dexteric tongue, was systematically destroying every ounce of composure he ever held, past, present and future. He was, undoubtedly, going to end up a whimpering lump on their 1200 thread count sheets and he didn't mind it at all. So worth it but God, it was going to be a bitch to clean them after this.

Kagami's hands had been idly stroking his trembling thighs before they came up to part his cheeks further and his mouth was over his entire hole and he just _sucked_ -.

Someone gasped and cried out loudly, but he couldn't muster up the sense to ask who it was coming from because stars were exploding behind his eyelids - God, Kagami's tongue was _inside_  of him again and he felt so fucking _hot_ , it felt like he was on fire - and he only realized that the source of all the noise was him, as he lay, still whimpering and moaning several moments later. He panted and sobbed and his mouth was lax and uncooperative as he tried to form pleas for Kagami to move faster, to go deeper, to push him over the edge.

Kagami wrapped his hands around his hips (and Lord, they were just so big and his fingers fit so perfectly in the lines of his pelvis and thighs), thumbs pressing into the dimples of his lower back, and he lifted Kuroko up and further buried his face into his ass. Christ above, this was just unfair. Actual tears started to form in the corner of his eyes and he found the resolve deep inside of him to choke out a fervent 'please'. Kagami shuddered at his wrecked, 'I'm being thoroughly fucked' voice, breathed hard once before he surged forward and Kuroko thought he was hot before but _this_. This was the embodiment of fire. He came all over their sheets without Kagami ever touching his dick and he felt so exhausted - more exhausted than he had ever been in his life - but just as satisfied as he was tired.

Kagami lowered him down gently and he gave a full body flinch as his sensitive dick came in contact with the silky sheets. He flopped ungracefully, limbs akimbo from what was probably the most amazing orgasm he'd ever have. Large hands rubbed his sides soothingly and his eyes were just falling shut as Kagami cleared his throat.

"So?" Kagami prompted nervously. "How was it?"

Kuroko sighed. "Taiga-kun has eyes, I wish he would use them. It was so amazing that I can hardly move." To demonstrate he lifted an arm weakly before letting it plop back onto the bed bonelessly.

He turned his head to an uncomfortable side position to eye a flustered Kagami.

"You just blew my mind, Taiga-kun." he remarked very seriously.

Kagami's face exploded into an interesting palette of red and purple.

"God! Why do you have to say it like that?!"

"I am only speaking truthfully," Kuroko hummed, rolling to his side with minor difficulty, his heavy body not listening to him, to avoid the wet spot on the bed. "You were quite good… In fact, astonishingly good. Have you done this before?"

Kuroko didn't need to look at Kagami to know that he was probably grappling at his face and hair, embarrassed beyond belief.

"Tetsuya!" he whined.

Kuroko took that as a no. There was a few beats of silence before Kagami spoke once more.

"Does that mean we can do this again?"

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from my old ao3 account for the sake of organization, and it's just sin
> 
> (still all tumblr user wingroad's fault btw)


End file.
